ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Paradox
Paradox is the tenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Airdate July 5, 2008 'Plot' A man and his assistant are trying to experiment time-travel by using quartz crystals, only for the man to be sucked up in the machine. 52 Years Later Ben, Gwen, and Kevin visit Los Soladad after hearing a disturbance. The place is wrecked and they see materials partially sucked up in an old machine. Suddenly, a creature arrives and Ben changes into Chromastone to fight it. The creature is too strong and Ben changes back. Then he sees a mysterious man and Ben changes into Swampfire. The man disappears and then reappears offering Ben a gumball. The creature reappears and Kevin tries to fight it, but strangely it changes him into an old man. Kevin begins acting like an old man and Ben tries driving Kevin's car to chase the creature. The creature soon chases them and ages Kevin's car to a rusted-up broken car. They eventually escape the creature and meet the man again, who changes Kevin back to his proper age. Ben asks the man who he is, and the man explains back in the 50's, he was involved in an experiment involving time-travel. The man was sucked into the machine and was trapped in the space-time continuum for 100,000 years or more, having not to age, eat, drink, or sleep. He became insane but got bored and decided to learn. Gwen decides to name the man Paradox as he even forgot his real name. Ben and team ask for Paradox's help to fight the creature. Paradox decides to show the team their possible future if the creature was still alive. Ben, Paradox, Gwen, and Kevin see that the creature wasn't acting like an ordinary creature, but a man looking for help. They try to fight the creature and decide to stop it from being created by traveling back to the accident. It was revealed that the creature was Paradox's old assistant Hugo and he was transformed into an inter dimensional creature traveling forward to 50 years. Ben saves Hugo by turning into Humongousaur and grabbing him from getting sucked into the machine. The Hugo that was with them changes back to normal and they go back to the present, where they meet an older Hugo. Paradox offers Hugo a chance to time-travel and they leave Ben and his friends to explore time. As Ben and friends were about to leave, Kevin cursed Paradox for not changing his car back like he did to Kevin. But once they go to the exit, they see Kevin's car, brand-new, from a note left by Paradox saying: 'Kevin, try to keep in mind that if this car comes into contact with anything else from 1976, it will explode like anti-matter. Enjoy! -Paradox. Ben, Kevin and Gwen then drive back home, with Kevin querying if that note was a mere joke. 'Major Events' *The gang meets Professor Paradox. Debuts *Professor Paradox *Hugo *Trans-Dimensional Monster Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Professor Paradox *Hugo Aliens used *Chromastone *Swampfire *Jetray *Humongousaur 'Quotes' Swampfire: How do you know my name? Paradox: Have we met yet, I suppose the question was.}} Gwen: DNAliens are not doing this. Does that look like a DNAlien to you? (points at the Trans-Dimensional Monster) }} Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cleanup